This invention relates to a board game wherein opponents attempt to move pieces in the same direction around a pathway from different starting points. A player attempts to frustrate an opponent's advance by blocking the pathway or returning a players piece to its starting point. The game may be played by two, three or preferably four players, with pairs being partners. The object of the game is for an individual player, in the case of two or three players, or a pair of partners to complete movement of all pieces through the pathway from the starting point to the ending point.
The prior art contains several patents related to board games which are payable by multiple players and which include movement of the players pieces along a pathway from a starting point to an ending point based on a throw of the dice. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,383,185 the main pathway is around the periphery of a square board with "home stretches" radiating from a central point at right angles to each other. Similarly in U.S. Pat. No. 1,406,484 the pathway is in the outline of a square. The home position however is not the center of the square but rather designated positions within one of the arms. In this device however each player only has a single piece on the board at a time and therefore the opportunity for strategy is lacking. In further example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,362,216, the pathway is in the outline of a cross having equal arms and safe zones are provided at the intersection of the arms. The home position however is in the center, and does not provide for multiple pieces in action at the same time to provide for strategies to be developed by individual players.